bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
A.N.C.I.E.N.T. and G.R.A.V.I.T.Y.
A.N.C.I.E.N.T. and G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. are blimps. A.N.C.I.E.N.T. controls time while G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. controls space. They are cousins, but they don't get along very well. They spawn at Round 150. 'A.N.C.I.E.N.T. (Ancient Not Crazy Intelligent Everliving of the Nine Times)' A.N.C.I.E.N.T. is very old. Older than your parents. Older than your grandparents. Heck, even much older than your great grandparents! Yes, A.N.C.I.E.N.T. is ancient (in case you didn't guess). Over the years, A.N.C.I.E.N.T. has developed the abillity to control time by, well, defying age for so long. A.N.C.I.E.N.T. has also developed the hatred of monkeys ever since his favourite toy was stolen by one when he was three. Of course, that was before the monkeys had fully evolved. A.N.C.I.E.N.T. spent all the years plotting of a plan to destroy the monkeys. Eventually, he came up with the idea of "smashing through their defences". Ancient has 40000 HP and moves as fast as a ZOMG. He looks like a old brown blimp with a never-ending hourlass in the center. He has a few abillities: Time Distortion: This abillity is always on. Time Distortion makes A.N.C.I.E.N.T. speed up and go back to normal at random intervals. Stop: Stops all towers from doing anything for 5 secs. Time Goes On: Switches from day/lights on to night/lights off or vice-versa. Age, Bringer of Death: Fast-forwards a tower so much until it dies of age. Takes 10 seconds for the tower to die. Broken Clock: All abilities that are on cool-down will not cool-down any more for 30 seconds. Chrono Shift: Upon death, plants an hourglass on G.R.A.V.I.T.Y.. When G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. has the hourglass, he will move twice as fast. 'G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. (Great Rampaging Arranger that is Very Intelligent, Tricky and Young)' G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. is much younger than A.N.C.I.E.N.T.. G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. was just strolling along a forest when she ran into A.N.C.I.E.N.T. by accident. In panic, A.N.C.I.E.N.T. fast-forwarded and slowed down G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. so much that G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. got very, very confused. In his confusion, he bumped into everything and started absorbing some of A.N.C.I.E.N.T.'s distortions. This gave G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. the power to distort space, and she has been abusing it ever since. G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. has 40000 HP and moves as fast as a ZOMG. She looks like a young purple blimp with a bunch of blocks floating around as it's image in it's center. G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. has a few abillities: Spatial Distortion: This abillity is always on. G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. will ignore the track but will instead take a wavy and distorted path towards the exit. The distorted path will be longer or shorter depending on the difficulty of the track you are playing. This distorted path will always be shorter than the normal path. Shuffle: Shuffles four towers around. Projectile Distortion: All projectiles aimed at G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. will go crazy and miss a fair bit for 5 seconds. Crush: Squashes a tower to death with the power by increasing air pressure around the tower. Takes 5 seconds. Defying the Track: Upon death, makes A.N.C.I.E.N.T. get a less wavy more direct to the exit version of Spatial Distortion. Trivia The BGM of this battle is Piano Battle 3. The song starts at 4:15. Awards *This is the champion of the Blimps arena of the second Conception Tournament! *It has also won the tournament with 1 star, thus receiving a Star Medal: Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Champions Category:Groups of Blimps Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Approved Conceptions Category:Conception Gallery